Classic Gerosha
Classic Gerosha is one of many narrative universes to comprise the overall Gerosha multiverse, homeworld of The Gerosha Chronicles in Dozerfleet Comics. It is also known as the Gerosha-Volkonir Merged Universe, as nearly everything in the universe of Volkonir was acknowledged to be canon in this timeline. As of 2010, Gerosha and Volkonir universes once again became separate entities. Classic Gerosha is the first Gerosha universe to feature video of its properties. It was first forged on January 1st of 2007, and continued unabated until 2010. At that point, most of its unfinished contents were either shelved or discontinued to make way for revision and inclusion in Comprehensive Gerosha. Even though the first somewhat-Gerosha universe is Hyper-Uber-Proto Gerosha, and Gerosha Prime is sort of a classical era, Earth-G5 is labeled "Classic" Gerosha due to the sheer volume of work that was produced for it. It set the standards for nearly all template continuity that has been followed since. It was initially meant to be a second attempt at what is now called "Despair Gerosha," but proved to be far superior to that. History Early history At some point in the past, the Marlquaan was put in place by God in the event of a event that would happen near the end of time. However, the risk it posed was that it would find ways to invariably be used before its intended purpose. That happened when a man named Zeras Carpathius was first struck by it and became the first Marlquaanite. Through him, the Meethlites first came to be. As they began experimenting on themselves, a power struggle led to the Green Meethlites becoming a nation unto themselves. They eventually colonized the world of Phaelon, leading to the Phaelon-Metheel War when Phaelites and graphite-colored Meethlites refused to peacefully coexist. Also at some point, a faction of Phaelites landed on Earth and were stranded. A group of troublemaking Meethlites were also exiled to Earth. They began creating Phexos and Meethexos to combat each other with. The Phaelites formed a society that would eventually being to operate under guidance of the US military, and would come to be a sort of agency unto itself. The Meethlite fugitives eventually became a global menace known as the Hebbleskin Gang. All of this tampering with the Marlquaan, with genetic engineering, and more would prove risky for everyone involved. In WWII, the first major conflict of a Phexo and Meethexo on Earth would come into play for either side. "Centipede Charlie" became a war hero. But that was only part of the story. A dangerous substance known as "nin-chyo" would be discovered in China. It would lead to two radioactive projects in China being created from it - the Ming-Yo and Ming-Cho. Several Marlquaanite rubies were also created. It attracted some good - like the Beamer's Ruby guardian Hester Prynne and Miles "the Oraphim" Wealthington. Even John Domeck, Miles' good friend, would get together with his wife Kicked Deer to defend the Marlquaanite rubies. But evil sought to achieve that power too. The Shrouded Entity became one of the most powerful Marlquaanites ever, and even got his jollies by pretending to be the Devil himself. It would take Oraphim trapping him in a block of ice in Greenland to protect 17th-century Massachusetts from the menace. However, Shrouded Entity had a very destructive effect on the Umpid family. His corrupting influence led to young Sarah Umpid growing up to become a witch that went by the moniker of "Meshaluta." She would also find a way to bond with the Marlquaan - but only in a way that she'd be able to unlock in the event of her demise. A secret society of occultists and New World Order-aspiring types formed called the Society of the Icy Finger. They sought to rule the world after getting their hands on as many Marlquaanite rubies as they could. John Domeck did all he could to stop them. John's heroics cost him the life of his wife. He and his daughter Marge were about to be executed, but got struck by the Marlquaan and traveled through time instead. Marge find herself in the year 1995, where she grows up and becomes a superheroine in the Miami area. John finds himself at some point in the 21st century, where he dons the mantle of the Gray Champion for himself after discovering he has ghost mimicry abilities courtesy of the Marlquaan. He is aided in his quest by Heeshwa Pwong, the daughter of a museum curator. He must face Eqquibus, who brought him into the present and who has become a very real threat to the greater Boston area. Meshaluta's influence would be felt for many centuries after her demise. She is murdered with gunpowder explosions and fire in her own house, after being betrayed by the Rintolin family. She initially worked with the Rintolins to keep the Icy Finger from harming Rintolin stocks and estates. Zachariah Rintolin changed his last name to Rintel, hoping to escape the curse. This only worked for a short time, when Meshaluta deduced the ruse and swore to destroy the Rintels one way or another - even from the grave. One member of her coven, Sanction Harlem, gave a bone-chilling poem right before being executed for witchcraft. Another of her cult followers, Sam Wrikon, would be blamed in Colorado for a silver mine accident. He'd be executed by being trapped in a cabin and stung to death by bees. He became the ghostly Honeybee Samuel and terrorized the cabin. ''The Battle for Gerosha'' Main article: The Battle for Gerosha The Phaelites and Meethlites' creations occasionally clashed, but things would come to a boiling point in the late 1980s in Boonville, Indiana. After a breakup-turned-ugly that occurred between baseball player Steve McNolan and his girlfriend Alison Ligash, the pregnant Alison became a target of violence by the Hebbleskin Gang. This was after Steve sold her out to them, out of revenge for her deciding that Tobey Flippo treated her right. However, Tobey and Alison turned to the Phaelites for safety. They married at some point. In exchange, the Phaelites demanded the right to perform two different experiments on Alison's firstborn child. Stan Flippo was fused with a centipede using the Phexo program, allowing for one his children to inherit centipede-themed superpowers. Before that, a small amount of his DNA was extracted and used to make a half-clone. Volunteer scientist Insila Murtillo was impregnated, and gave birth to a son she named Ploribus. As Ploribus grew up to become a major National Guard figure, he changed his last name to "Philippine." Stan could not be allowed to know about these parts of his past until much later in life. However, Stan's mother died around the time he was 15. His stepfather Tobey would die a year later. After an encounter with the vicious serial rapist Dwayne Lloyd, Marissa Hood conceived a child named Shalia. Shalia would grow up to become very talented and intelligent - though disadvantaged for being black. Shalia lived with Marissa in a shack in the woods outside of Craterville. It was there that she met Stan for the first time, as he was taking care of himself. The two were almost immediately star-struck with the sight of one another, and fell in love quickly. When Marissa died some time later, the young Stan and Shalia got married. They decided to live peacefully in Boonville's outskirts, where they had their firstborn child: Reily. They pursued their dreams for 12 years, but then Reily was abducted by the Hebbleskins. Sgt. Luddin and Fantisk Hebbleskin set to work putting their sympathizers and plants in the Craterville-Gerosha area, and began to spell trouble for Stan and Shalia. Before Shalia knew what hit her, she was a political prisoner; and the city of Gerosha was being occupied and controlled by Hebbleskin operatives. Stan became a fugitive, looking for a way to save Shalia's life. Patrols formed, and Gerosha turned into a police state. With his programming wearing off, Officer Lionel Sanchez helps his fiancee Trina Domingo escape from death row along with their daughter Amelia. A jailbreak occurs, and Shalia escapes. She and Stan are eventually reunited. A covert ops specialist with the National Guard going by the name of Mitch Brandel takes out "Jeanette the Bunny." He proceeds to help other members of the resistance escape, though he has to shoot and kill police chief Franklin Smonds to do it. During their time in taking back Gerosha with help from their new friends, Stan discovers the truth about his origins. He and Shalia also discover that Ploribus has rescued Reily and kept him safe. However, he also recovered the orphan Erin Wyer. Reily and Erin get along like a brother and sister, so Shalia considers adopting Erin. After Sgt. Luddin and Fantisk are killed in action and Gerosha is reclaimed, the other Hebbleskin plants and sympathizers are arrested or driven out. Gerosha regrows after the battle, and absorbs the remains of Boonville. Stan and Shalia build the Triangulum together. Reily grows up to marry Ashlee Kornsdall, and they become world-famous chefs. They have a son named Kirby together. Stan and Shalia also have several more children: Mike and Jeff, Tom, Candice, Miriam, and Marina. They are run off the road and assassinated in the year 2006 by the Hebbleskin Gang, leaving their not-yet-grown children to decide where they will turn for help. Most are able to fend for themselves or make a living for themselves. Candi, Miriam, and Marina find themselves in Erin's custody. ''Meshalutian Trilogy'' In 2011, Hurricane Nekoda would lay siege to Louisiana. The Rintel family, being targeted by Meshaluta, would survive her assault amazingly enough. She would try to target the Colorado Rintels next, but would only succeed in killing ''one'' of them. This failure cost her Honeybee Samuel as a useful minion. She would finally be defeated once and for all in Boston by the Rintels of that region - and by Cassie Manning. ''Ciem'' Around the year 2019, Candi reveals herself to be a Centhuen Prototype to her sister Miriam. The Hebbleskin Gang is rumored to have returned to Gerosha to finish the job of killing off the Flippo family. One evening while Erin is returning home from work, the Hebbleskins set an ambush. They were hoping to kill Candi, whom they suspected of being the "Gifted Flippo" that was allegedly prophesied. A young Candi Flippo is outside, practicing her training that she gained under her godfather Imaki Izuki in a run-down building area not far from home. She longs for another visit from her friend Donte McArthur, a police chief in Dirbine who has a bit of a crush on her in spite their age differences. She is suddenly attacked by Don "the Psycho" Mendoza, an ex-boyfriend of hers that broke her heart in grade school. He reveals that he has joined the Hebbleskin Gang, and makes an attempt on Candi's life. She battles him, but accidentally sets him on fire. He burns to death, and she flees the scene. She is disgusted with herself over having killed someone; and she flees town. She learns later on through the family's friend Tracy McAuley that Erin was murdered. She vows to start her life over in the town of Viron, eventually plotting to listen to Imaki's advice and become Ciem in order to fight back against the Hebbleskins. Her enrollment at Viron University seems uneventful at first, until she befriends a man named Denny Levens. Denny is discovered to be a brilliant scientist. The two begin to become attached, but Candi still has feelings for Donte. Both men agree to be close to Candi, as they are some of her only friends. However, a woman at the Viron Community Church where Wilbur Brocklyn preaches decides to ruin Candi's reputation by claiming that she sleeps around. Candi grows depressed by the impact these rumors have on her, and she stops going to church for a time while Wilbur tries to sort the situation out. She initially finds work at the Hazy Eighties Bowling Alley, until it is taken over by a new manager named Victor Nanale. Victor is suspected of having ties to the nefarious Kerpher Gang, which has been abducting children and selling them into sexual slavery. Candi immediately distrusts Victor, but cannot prove anything. Victor reveals his plans to turn the bowling alley into a strip club, and offers Candi work as a stripper. She turns the job down, rendering her without a job once more. An emotionally vulnerable Candi tries to join the pom squad for Viron University's team. She goes for a walk in the park to clear her head one evening, but discovers one of the Hebbleskins assaulting Denny. She arrives in time to fight said Hebbleskin assassin to the death. She runs up to a frightened Denny, comforting him. The two head back to Candi's house, where they proceed to have sex on the couch. Denny feels terrible about it, so he goes out and buys Candi a ring. She discovers that she's pregnant about a month later, and alerts Denny to the news. The two of them get married, with Donte offering minimal objection. He vows to be a close family friend. This is especially strategic on his part, as Candi knows he is Captain Emerald. Problems form in the marriage after only a few months. Candi is disgusted by what she discovers of Denny's secret experiments. It turns out that one of them involved the invention of a pill intended to let women survive decapitations. Early test subjects, however, didn't survive. Candi also finds out that Denny was unfaithful at least once. However, the night they are discussing what to do about their marriage is the same evening that L1 the Llama attacks their home. Candi tries to defend herself, but is badly injured. Denny is straight-up murdered. Candi starts going into labor, so she drives her car really fast to both reach the hospital and get away from her attacker. A gang fight breaks out, leading to a pile-up of cars that gets Candi stranded. She gets shot in the arm. She discovers that her healing factor doesn't work very efficiently when pregnant. She is able to flee the scene with her injured arm right before L1 arrives and kills most of the fighting gang-bangers. The prostitute they were fighting over flees into the night. Donte offers to be there with Candi during her birthing of Angie. However, Imaki shows up and reveals a special plan that he has in store. Candi awakes to find herself naked in a coffin, located inside a cabin that is slowly sinking into the bog it was built in. She finds a video explaining that Imaki has died, and that her daughter Angie didn't live long after birth. She is given instructions and a few Ciem suits, located inside quantum storage packs known as Zeran wardrobes. Candi heads back to Dirbine only to find that the Hebbleskins have attacked and taken over. Donte has been captured, and it's up to Ciem to raid Duke Arfaas' doomsday ship and save Donte. Only the two of them together can defeat L1 and set other things right in their town. ''Ciem 2'' Since there is no Dr. Leone in this version, Candi's power loss was going to be due to other reasons. Otherwise, most of the plot to this rendition of Ciem 2 was planning to be near-identical to its Gerosha Prime version. Ciem 2 required the least amount of revision of all three original Ciem tales. ''Path of the Ming-Cho'' Main article: Path of the Ming-Cho The fallout of events in Ciem 2 was that Betty Harmin arrived in the Dirbine suburb of Farrenville, not far from some farm country. She was carrying the Ming-Cho, but hides it in a tire in the backyard of Charlie Raymond. She keeps on running, but is shot dead by Chinese agents. They get frustrated when they are unable to locate the Ming-Cho. Little do they know that Charlie's dog Taquito has found it. Charlie begins complaining of feeling sick to his friends Rob and Hannah Marrington. They arrive over at his house with Ann Kim when he complains that Taquito has died. They discover via Geiger counter that his house is being contaminated with a radiation leak. The leak appears strongest near a device that is on a shelf in his bedroom, and that just so happens to be the Ming-Cho. Jake Asawa shows up, a man from Hannah's past. He quickly covers the Ming-Cho with a lead container to cover up its leak of nin-chyo. He then recruits Rob and Hannah to go with him on a journey to Nevada to have the Ming-Cho destroyed. Ann stays behind to treat Charlie's radiation poisoning in the hospital. Rob reluctantly goes along, wishing he could spend more time in Farrenville looking for a job after losing his position at a hotel. Hannah's sordid past is covered, and she and Jake overcome it and fall in love all over again. Rob learns to cope with his sister's life decisions. He also learns to overcome his own bitterness over losing his job - and over his parents' bad decisions in life that affected him adversely. He learns that he and the Ming-Cho are connected historically. His ancestry going back to France means an early Marrington ancestor witnessed the murders of Zhoo Lin and Min Lin, who first introduced France to nin-chyo during the French Revolution. As the trio of Rob, Hannah, and Jake go about their road trip, they have to take pains to avoid all the interested third parties that want the Ming-Cho for themselves. These include a mob boss named Luigi, the Hebbleskin Gang, the Chinese government, a Chinese terror group called the Mik-Non, and more. Prominent inhabitants Team Gray * John Domeck / Gray Champion * Heeshwa Pwong * Mrs. Pwong * Miles Wealthington / Oraphim Flippo family CIA * Vienna Dockler * Betty Harmin Phaelite Society * Insila Murtillo * Ploribus Philippine * Nancy Philippine * Lex Philippine * Phaelites * Phexos Other heroes Rintel family Meshalutian cult * Sarah Umpid / Meshaluta * Sanction Harlem * "Honeybee" Samuel Wrikon * Hurricane Nekoda Hebbleskin Gang Other villains Miscellaneous Development Inspiration and revision When Gerosha Prime seemed to deprive Candi of a meaningful origin story and sufficient motive to run away from her home, as well as adequate explanation of Erin's murder, there was a strong desire to rewrite the story and fix those very issues. Giving Candi even a small reason to feel that Erin's death might have been partially her fault added to the tension that would steer her character in a believable direction. Also, it didn't seem right to skip ahead to her marrying Denny. That part needed some explanation. Donte became so essential to who Candi was, that it seemed wrong to have him only show up after the events that led to Angie's death. Ciem was therefore re-envisioned almost from the ground upwards. There were plans to likewise re-envision Ciem 3 in that manner. However, those plans did not pan out. Ciem 2 would have been the least altered, because it was "almost perfect" to begin with. One minor issue with Ciem 2, however, was that it had this great potential for a side plot with Betty Harmin...and then dropped it. Vienna Dockler likewise disappeared after part 2 and was never seen or heard from again. Path of the Ming-Cho was seen as a way to correct that oversight. It would function as a narrow window into the world of The Gerosha Chronicles seen through the eyes of the mostly-ordinary. The protagonists would not be Flippos. They would not be Phexos or Meethexos or Marlquaanites. They would have no ties to any of the mythos elements that made up a majority of narrative content. The intrusion of one major element of mythos, however, makes their story extraordinary. This is in spite the fact that these protagonists themselves would remain mostly ordinary. They would have no powers, no special equipment, nor would they have particularly outstanding origin stories. Path was to be a little bit Lord of the Rings and a little bit Novocaine, as the latter film inspired its set design and visual style emphasis. Making Sims look as good as possible became the new emphasis for Path, to compensate for its lack of superhero action. Design Most costumes were slightly-enhanced rehashes of their Gerosha Prime counterpart. L1's original mascot suit was dumped in favor of a metallic version of a University llama mask and a recolored metallic Imperial Stormtrooper outfit. It was seen as an attempt to make L1 look more frightening than before. In the end, he still didn't quite look frightening enough. The Ciem suit that was about to be used was a slightly-enhanced version of Candi's Ciem 2 suit from September of 2005. Alas, the webcomic was canceled in production before Despair Candi ever got to actually wear the suit. Denny was given a tiny bit of facial hair, to indicate that he was no longer a clean-cut individual. This allowed him to have a dark side without him becoming Dr. Leone, as he was to be killed in this version rather than abducted and brainwashed. One major change to occur in this version is that the Flippo triplets were created in advance, to ensure their skin genetics were a tiny bit closer to being accurate. Candi still had gray eyes, but her other issues were fixed. She was made slightly shorter - from 6 ft. tall to 5'9". Miriam's life in Alaska was going to be expanded on as well, to determine what she did in her career as Sniperbadger - and why she moved to Alaska. Production The Ciem remake for this version emphasized using expansion pack materials for The Sims 2 as much as possible to enhance the environment of every single shot. If it couldn't be made good right away, it could at least try to look good. Or at least, look less-crudely-made than its predecessor. Gerosha Prime bounced around a lot for image appearance. Despair Gerosha was the first time that standardized formatting for HTML and CSS were used consistently. Images were all shot to be 400x300 stills, rather than the varying sizes of before. Old versions aimed for a size of around 320x240, in keeping with the dimensions used for The Blue Face Film Strips. Path of the Ming-Cho in particular sought to utilize CSS in ways not done prior. Music There were some hopes to create a digital playlist album for the two works in Despair Gerosha. However, only one song was actually selected for the Ciem remake. That song was "Sleep" by Story of the Year. It was envisioned as playing background music, on while Candi is driving herself to the hospital. Cancellation asdf Planets The life-supporting planets with access to Zeran holes that receive the most attention are Earth, Phaelon, and Metheel. Flarvinos, Gwiton, Stacklit, and Marceshel also exist, but they are minor. Humanoids In addition to humans, the following humanoid creatures are known to exist: * Cortatians: Very human-like, varying only slightly. They possess telepathy and teleportation, and have abilities that border on magic. They live on Flarvinos and have a very medieval feudal society. Their knowledge of the English language is not nearly as great as that of the Phaelites, Meethlites, or Lirquinwirs. The exception is Prince Volkonir, who is offered 400 years to learn English. They possess magical swords and quantum-storage suits of armor bordering on henshin that they use to defend their realm with. Their primary enemies are the Gwirdons. ** Cortatians are Classic Gerosha-only, so Volkonir and Ciem: Vigilante Centipede are no longer the same continuity. * Gwirdons: A variation of the Gwirkers from a literary piece made by the Dozerfleet founder in 1996 titled The Golden Toad. Originally, they were to be known as the Quirdons. Little is known about the Gwirdons, who speak in an unintelligible language of various mumbling sounds. They have rubbery skin and mosquito-like faces, and possess wands with evil magic. They are relentless pursuers of their goals. Volkonir has killed many of them with his personal sword, named Selshon. ** Like their enemies the Cortatians, Gwirdons are Classic-only. * Lirquinwirs: These beings keep mostly keep to themselves, save for a few that meddle around on Earth. They have a very phantom-like essence, and can make themselves invisible to humans. When they do manifest, they appear as floating heads. They can use their eye flashes to stun enemies and can use telekinesis to choke an adversary. They are also technopaths, able to exploit technology to do their bidding. ** Lirquinwirs are also Classic-only. * Meethlites: The original inhabitants of Metheel were human. Later, after government-sponsored scientific experimentation grew out of control, the population was mutated into a species with graphite-colored skin and barely-visible irises. Many Meethlites have become violent crime bosses, including Duke Arfaas Hebbleskin. ** The Comprehensive Gerosha 'verse has Meethlite counterparts, with very slight differences in appearance from their Classic look. * Phaelites: The original inhabitants of Phaelon. These humanoids also attempted to experiment on themselves, much the same way as with the Meethlites. Before long, the Phaelites and Meethlites found themselves involved in a bitter rivalry that spanned multiple worlds. One of the most prominent Phaelites on Earth was Ploribus Philippine, the half-brother of Candi Levens. ** Phaelites, much like Meethlites, will transfer over. However, their backstory and that of the Phaelon-Metheel war is different in the Comprehensiveverse as opposed to the Classicverse. * Centhuens: These centipede-like creatures have little trace of their humanity left, and many of them are almost devoid of free will. They are a breed of soldiers, capable of immense destruction. They are not invincible, but are very durable. Unlike Centhuen Prototypes, they lack a rapid regenerative ability. ** True Centhuens are more theoretical in the Comprehensive universe, but a few of them do end up existing. Not as many as the Classic universe, however. * Centhuen Prototypes: The early phase of Centhuen development by Phaelite technology. These beings have a wide range of powers that are partially influenced by body hormones. The most sophisticated Centhuen Prototype ever manufactured was Candi Levens, who had ESP-like capabilities and rapid cellular regeneration along with centilegs. Outside of their centilegs, which hide inside their bodies when dormant, and their other special abilities, Centhuen Prototypes appear normal. Most of them can maintain sufficient control of their powers to hide them when they are not needed, allowing many of them to lead very normal lives. ** Length and other properties of centilegs are different in the Comprehensive universe. For one thing, they're shorter than their Classic universe counterparts. * Milthuens: Millipede-like creatures that can climb walls and curl into balls of destruction. They are the Meethlites' response to Centhuens. * Milthuen Prototypes: The early Meethlite response to Centhuen Prototypes. Milthuen Prototypes possess greater telepathy than Centhuen Prototypes do, but are generally weaker fighters. They can climb walls and are very agile. However, their regenerative abilities are not on par with that of Centhuen Prototypes. * Milliblobs: Milthuen Prototypes can drink a special potion to mutate into Milliblobs. These beings have very vulnerable flesh cores, but possess "branches" that can resist lots of abuse while also inflicting severe damage against enemies. Focused branches can become projections of a Milliblob's former Milthuen Prototype self. ** Transfer to the Comprehensive 'verse remains up for debate. * Meerkinoids: Human Meerkats. This was a project initiated and soon-abandoned by the Meethlites. The only successful Meerkinoid was Kyle Freneti. * Lycanthropes: These Meethlite-created beings are similar in appearance to werewolves. The plan to develop them came about after Milthuens and Milthuen Prototypes proved a disappointment. Likewise, the AI neural interface backvisor cyborgs that the Meethlites once used were also phased out. The last authorized backvisor cyborg was Musaran II. The first successful wolf-man was Rico. * Plant-Men: These Phaelite experiments were met with varying success. One of the most prominent plant-man hybrids with massive regenerative abilities and related powers was Jeral Cormier. ** Jeral's future remains up for debate. * Random other experiments, such as Captain Aardwulf and Delussa, also were created through the Phaelites and Meethlites. Most of these proved to be one-time successes before their related projects were abandoned. ** Likewise, their Comprehensive universe selves are up for debate. Marlquaanites Marlquaanites are enhanced humans that have been altered by the Marlquaan. They possess abilities that border on the supernatural. While they are rare, they are considered serious due to the difficulty involved in disposing of them. Every Marlquaanite is affected by this barely-explicible phenomenon differently. * The Gray Champion is a Marlquaanite able to imitate being a ghost. He can also transport himself through electrical lines and fly. He is resilient to aging, making him functionally immortal. * Extirpon absorbs negative emotional energy from others, particularly pride and arrogance, and converts it into reality-warping which he uses mainly to protect himself and punish evildoers. Use of his powers comes at the expense of temporal loss of sanity and at proneness to an ill temper. * Eqquibus and Foalesce are half-human and half-horse, also with wings. While not immortal nor indestructible, they are still very difficult to kill. * Extirpon's ex-girlfriend has abilities of flight, electricity, and shielding from attacks, and powers it by others' anger. When she turns on Extirpon, this makes them almost equals. Notable characters The following are the most notable characters in this fictional universe. Gerosha Chronicles sub-continuity The following characters are most relevant to founding of Gerosha, the Battle for Gerosha, the life and times of Ciem, and the Marringtons' quest to rid the world of the Ming-Cho. Grillitan Diner sub-continuity The following characters are most relevant to the Grillitan Diner and its crew. The Grillitan franchise becomes one of the most successful Earth-based franchises in all the Gerosha universe. Its main competitor proves to be Scarface Beverages. Unlike many other Classic Gerosha properties, Grillitan was not canceled when Comprehensive Gerosha was released. It was merely placed in a separate continuity. * Wes Sankey * Valerie McMaline * Reggie Schmelding * Bookie Rodriguez * Anita Sankey Meshalutian sub-continuity The following characters are most relevant to the Meshalutian Trilogy, where Sarah Umpid seeks to be raised from death through stalking and overthrowing the Rintel family. This is one of few non-Gerosha franchises in the Gerosha universe that not only wasn't canceled, but was also allowed a Comprehensive Gerosha equivalent. Volkonir and Marzwhatti sub-continuity The following characters are most relevant to the stories of Prince Volkonir and Marzwhatti the Lirquinwir. This continuity was canceled when Comprehensive Gerosha was released, resulting in there being no more plans for any Volkonir or Marzwhatti-related material. If interest is ever renewed in Volkonir, however, then he will get his own continuity outside of Gerosha narratives. With the exception of a willingness for a remake, however, The Blue Face Film Strips remains dead to continuity. Cassie Helm Cassie Helm is a college student who is reluctantly recruited by Toy Volkonir to change him back into a prince. Amidst the duo's attempt to fulfill their mission, Cassie finds herself being chased throughout downtown Big Rapids by two Gwirdon soldiers who've been hunting Volkonir down. Cassie smokes, a fact she points out to explain why she is exhausted so easily when Volkonir wishes her to keep running so that they may escape their pursuers. In spite this, she is never depicted smoking either in the script nor on screen. Katie Averes Katie Averes is a young girl, the little sister of Kelina Averes. When her older sister is killed by Marzwhatti, she copes by becoming an emo girl who writes depressing poetry with her spare time and is mildly rebellious to authority. She gets hysterical whenever Marzwhatti's name is even merely mentioned. Kelina Averes Kelina Averes is a teen in The Blue Face Film Strips known for her journalistic curiosity. She takes three pictures of Marzwhatti floating outside her house, wondering what the significance of it is. She then develops the strips of film that contain the creature and studies the photos to try to figure out what she saw. In retaliation and as part of a game, Marzwhatti murders Kelina right in front of her younger sister. Katie survives, but goes mildly insane after witnessing the crime. This is similar to several scenes in The Ring, where a girl named Katie Embry (played by Amber Tamblyn) is killed by Samara and the only surviving witness is her friend Becca Kotler (played by Rachel Bella), who similarly goes insane. Also a spin on this fact is that a real-life Beck played the part of Katie Averes in both Volkonir Journals and Blue Face. King Morlikus King Morlikus is the uncle to Prince Volkonir and is the Cortatian king. He is turned into a piece of wood by the Gwirdons, who then kidnap him to set a trap for the royal family after snuffing out the fabled Candle of Hope. As a piece of wood, his fate after the kidnapping remains unknown. It is believed that he is rescued by Volkonir ages later, but this has never been verified. Marzwhatti the Lirquinwir Marzwhatti is a blue Lirquinwir and a serial killer who has escaped prison on his home world and made his way to Earth. His game is simple: he lures victims into taking pictures of him, counts how many pictures were taken, gives the victim that many weeks left to live, and then kills them when their time is up. He then destroys the evidence and leaves. Any witness who doesn't take his picture, he will make suffer so that they will not want to hear his name mentioned in their ears nor testify to having seen him. Prince Volkonir Prince Volkonir is a 427-year-old prince who was trapped inside of a stuffed toy by a magic spell cast on him by the Gwirdons on his 27th birthday. He has since spent the next 400 years of his life trying to find the Zeran hole that would lead him to the Pools of Healing, where he could undo the spell. He learns over time that it is somewhere in the city of Big Rapids, MI, just a short ways away from a purple-painted pipe inside of the Granger Building of Ferris State University. He has, however, only limited means of travel. He is obsessed with finding a noble young woman who will take him on his journey to the town and throw him at the pipe. His wish is ultimately fulfilled by Cassie Helm, in spite the two of them being hunted by Gwirdons. Gwirdon grunt soldiers The Two Gwirdon Soldiers are Gwirdon agents who have been hunting for Toy Volkonir, so that they may imprison him just as they have the wood piece that used to be King Morlikus. They chase after Cassie, threatening to kill her if they catch her for her part in aiding Volkonir. According to Volkonir, they will try to drown Cassie in the river if they catch her. The Reward The Reward is a man known by no other name, though it is implied that he has always had a strong crush on Cassie. When Cassie learns that Volkonir struck in him the courage to ask her out, she immediately returns the affections and motions to invite him into her dorm room at the end of the Volkonir film. Classic Gerosha series See also * Volkonir * Volkonir Journals * The Blue Face Film Strips * Gerosha multiverse * Despair Gerosha * Comprehensive Gerosha * Cataclysmic Gerosha Category: Gerosha universe